


Black

by Oducchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Hair black as night





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my fic [ Red ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229374). I still love these two dearly <3

Renji never actually liked the black color. He _wanted_ it, yes, as he yearned the power, the recognition brought with it. But it was also the color that reminded him of how much small, helpless, weak he was.

-Yes, Renji?-

But now black is the color of fierceness, pride, and love. Black is the color that frames the lips he wants to kiss and the eyes he wants to drown into. Black sweeps on his fingers while he grabs it, pulling that gorgeous face down to close the distance between them.

He likes black, he really likes it a lot.


End file.
